


A Warm Reunion

by Roostertease_it



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, fluffy but also nsfw, wing woman kiyoko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:30:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9110683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roostertease_it/pseuds/Roostertease_it
Summary: A nervous Asahi goes to the Karasuno reunion and a conversation with Kiyoko leads him to believe his love for Nishinoya may, in fact, be mutual…





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sound_Of_Inspiration](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sound_Of_Inspiration/gifts).



> I made this for [sound-of-inspiration](http://sound-of-inspiration.tumblr.com/)for the Haikyuu secret santa 2016!!

Asahi wrinkled his nose as a small snowflake landed and melted there. That and a rush of wind brought him back to reality, he wasn’t sure how long he’d been standing like that, just staring at the darkening sky, but it must’ve been a while. He shoved his hands into his pockets and carried on down the road. He was late.

He was supposed to meet Daichi and Suga twenty minutes ago. He met them outside their apartment, Daichi gave him a concerned look. He just smiled. “Sorry, I got distracted.”

“Let’s go!.” Suga thankfully announced before Daichi could ask any questions.“It’s gonna’ be exciting to see how different everyone is, right?.”

“Yeah…” Asahi replied distantly. He saw Daichi and Suga exchange a look. “I hope Hinata’s grown up a bit.” he said to deflect the attention off of himself.

Daichi snickered. “That’s doubtful.”

Suga tapped him lightly on the shoulder in Hinata’s defence. “True though…”

“If you agree with me why did you hit me!?”

Asahi smiled fondly as the pair bickered. He’d missed this. Missed it dearly. It wasn’t long before they arrived at their destination. It was casual restaurant that Yachi had recommended. As it came into sight Asahi gulped. His heart was beginning to hasten its rhythm.

They went inside, Asahi refrained from looking around the restaurant. “This way.” a young woman said, leading them to a room towards the back. His heart pumped faster and faster as they got closer to their area. The woman opened the door and waved them inside.

There were happy cries as they entered. They were the last ones to arrive. Asahi’s eyes flicked up and caught _his_. The only reason he’d been so nervous. Nishinoya Yuu. The boy he’d loved for most of his high school life. He was bigger, it was clear from where he stood, but not by a huge amount. His hair was cut short at the sides and spiked at the front. But two things were very much the same. The bleached blond section at the front and his piercing gaze. His heart skipped a beat. “S-sorry we’re late.” Asahi said, laughing and breaking eye-contact with Nishinoya. “All my fault.”

He took a seat beside Yachi who smiled widely at him. Her hair was long and tied in a ponytail. Her face was flushed, she was probably already drunk. He smiled back at her. “How’s everything?.” He asked her, not sure her glazed over eyes had even registered who he was.

“Goooooooood.” She giggled.

Kiyoko leaned out from the other side of Yachi, her hair was cut short and she was just as beautiful as ever. “Sorry,” She laughed “Hitoka got into the sake a bit too soon, didn’t you honey?.” She booped her nose.

“Maaaybee.” She leaned onto Kiyoko’s shoulder. “Shimmy shimmy.”

“That’s my nickname.” Kiyoko explained. “But only when she’s brave enough. Isn’t she cute?.” She cooed fondly.

“Just as I remember.” He said. There was a soft snore from Yachi, she was out already. Though Asahi couldn’t understand it, in a room as loud as this. Daichi and Suga were scolding Hinata and Kageyama, for what he couldn’t tell. Tsukishima was listening intently to Yamaguchi, who had more piercings than Asahi cared to count. Ennoshita was in a heated debate with Tanaka and Nishinoya. It was so nostalgic to see everyone together.

“Asahi?.” Kiyoko beckoned him down with her finger. “Will you help me take my little darling back to my apartment?, it’s close.”

“Of course.” He answered.

“Knew you would.” Se stood up. “Asahi’s going to help me take Hitoka home, we’ll be back soon.”

Everyone shouted happily and Asahi picked the small woman up, princess style, and followed Kiyoko. She made sure Yachi was covered by her coat and they went out into the cold. He held her close, her weight was nothing for him.

“Asahi… I have an ulterior motive…” Kiyoko began as they walked beneath glowing street lamps, the snow ha gotten heavier.

“Yes?.” He replied, not sure what she might mean.

“It’s about Nishinoya.” She said, staring right at him. “I know how you feel- or felt about him at least.”

Asahi clicked his tongue. He didn’t look at her. “Is that so?.”

“Yes. I wanted to know if you ever told him?”

“No.” He replied without thought.

She sighed. “I thought not. Do you still-”

“Yes.” Asahi admitted. “I thought i’d gotten over it, I really did, but when I saw him again, I  realised that the only thing that had really changed was our ages.”

Kiyoko nodded and bit her lip, and tentatively said “Asahi, I think he loves you too.”

Asahi clutched Yachi in shock at her statement. “That can’t be true, don’t you remember how he acted around you?.”

Kiyoko shook her head. “It’s not that simple. What Nishinoya felt for me wasn’t love.  He may have been infatuated, yes,  but he didn’t _love_ me. I think he loved you.”

Asahi fell silent as they continued walking, he couldn’t bring himself to believe her. There was no way Nishinoya loved him. No way.

“I can tell what you’re thinking Asahi and let me tell you you always doubt yourself, Have you ever thought about how much he cares for you really?. Back in high school he was willing to give up volleyball for you!.”

“Kiyoko-” She gave him a look and he stopped speaking. She went towards a nearby door and unlocked it and led them inside. After placing a snoring Yachi into her bed they began their walk back.

“Just tell him how you feel, please?.” Asahi felt his fist clench. “I promise you he loves you. I promise.”

“I won’t promise anything…”

She sighed. “That’s good enough.”

When they went back inside everyone was singing the school song and the pair joined in seamlessly. Asahi kept his eye on Nishinoya and watched him leave as the song ended, saying he needed the bathroom. Asahi turned his concentration on the food in front of him.  

He felt a tap on his shoulder and saw Tanaka behind him. His hair was longer. “Oh hello!”

“Will you check on Yuu?, he’s been gone a while.” Before he could reply Tanaka slapped his shoulder and said. “Thanks bro.” and left.

Asahi got up from the table and left the room. Would he go and check on him?, _should he?_. Not going now might be worse than if he did go. So, his hands shaking, he went to the bathroom. Once inside he faced Nishinoya. He was just leaning against the stall, standing there.

“Tanaka sent me to find you.” He said weakly.

“I know. I asked him to.” Nishinoya said simply. “I wasn’t sure you’d come.”

“What?.”

“I wanted to talk to you.” He said, stepping closer. “Why did you avoid me after you finished high school?.”

“I didn’t-” He knew by the look on Nishinoya’s face that lying wasn’t going to work. “It’s… complicated.”

“If you hate me just tell me!.” He yelled. His small stature did nothing to offset how fearsome he was in that moment.

“I don’t hate you!, I never meant to hurt you!.”

“Well you _did!_ …. you did…” His clenched fists went to his side and he was holding back tears. Asahi felt his heart go weak. “Tell me the truth Asahi… why?”

“B-because I love you.” He said. Nishinoya’s eyes went wide and tears spilled out from his eyes. Asahi promptly joined him. “I-I’m sorry.”

Nishinoya put a hand to his eyes. “No, Idiot… don’t be sorry…” He walked over to Asahi and pressed his head against his chest. “I love you too…”

Asahi’s hand went into Nishinoya hair. “Really?.” He asked, still stuck in the suspension of disbelief.

“Yes!.” He pushed away from Asahi and looked up at him. “Yes!.”

Nishinoya grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down, planting a kiss on his lips. Before he knew it Asahi lifted Nishinoya up. He stumbles over and placed him on the sink. His put his hand back into Noya’s hair and held him close.He felt Noya’s hand on his face and reveled in it. Then Noya’s tongue was on his lips and he opened his mouth. He was filling Noya up with his tongue and the noises Noya was making only made it better.

Asahi parted from Noya and he gasped. “We should head back.”

Noya’s eyes looked wanting but he nodded. Asahi was slightly surprised, the Noya from a few years back would’ve insisted they stay. Asahi caressed his cheek gently and they went back to the room, which was still as loud as before, and took their seats at the table. Naturally they couldn’t keep their eyes off each other for the rest of the night, which Kiyoko noticed.

“So it went well.” She said to him with a knowing smile.

Asahi reddened. “Yes… thank you.”

She laughed. “I only wished I’dve said something back in school…” Her smile grew small.

Asahi put his hand on her shoulder. “Don’t worry about it Kiyoko, I was  different person back then anyway. I don’t think- I wouldn’t have done anything about it.”

Kiyoko smiled again. “Thank you for saying that.”

Asahi nodded and their conversation ended. It was getting late and it was unanimously decided that it was time to go home. They said their goodbyes and as everyone left Asahi found Noya.

“Want to stay at mine?.” Asahi asked, not knowing where the courage to ask came from.

Noya took his hand in his. “Of course, let’s go.”

They snuck out so as not to be seen by everyone else, it wasn’t that they were scared of their reactions, they just didn’t want to be teased. Asahi took Nishinoya’s hand and put it into his pocket, his heart racing as he did so. It was warm and nice and perfect. The snow swirled around them, it was sticking to the ground and beginning to make piles.

“I need to make a stop here Asahi…” Nishinoya said quietly as they came upon a twenty-four hour pharmacy. “Wait here.”

Asahi nodded and let Noya’s hand go and let him go inside. He sniffed and rubbed his nose. His hand felt cold. A moment later Noya left the pharmacy and held out his hand for Asahi. He took it and tried to hide his happiness.

“What’d you need from the pharmacy?.” He asked.

“Oh you know, condoms, lube.” He said offhandedly.

Asahi took a moment to realise what he’d just said. Then he turned and looked at him. “W-why!?.”

“Well…” He began, his eyebrows furrowed. “Aren’t we gonna fuck..?”

“I didn’t- it’s not- I just-” Asahi’s brain was overwhelmed.

“Do you not want to?, we don’t _have_ to.”

“No, I want to…” He scratched his head. “I just didn’t think it’d be right away.” They carried on walking. “I’m a little nervous…”

Nishinoya laughed fondly. “You’re so pure.”

Asahi nodded. “Yeah… doesn’t mean my thoughts are that way though.”

“Oh then maybe i’m in for some excitement tonight after all.”

“Maybe.”

It didn’t take them long after that to reach Asahi’s flat. Inside was damp and rather chilly. The windows had precipitation and radiated cold. Asahi flipped on the lights and the heating, he gave Nishinoya a short, awkward, tour of the house and they ended up in his bedroom.

“So….” Nishinoya said, laying his bag on the bed. “What’s it gonna be?.”

Asahi laughed, “can we start by… um- kissing? And see?.”

“Sure.” Noya smiled.

Asahi felt nervous now, talking about it had made it even more awkward for him. He put his hand to Noya’s cheek and brushed it with his hand. He would’ve leaned down to kiss him but he knew he’d hurt his back, so he sat on the bed and pulled him closer. gingerly, he pressed his lips to Nishinoya’s and then looked at him. His heart was racing. Nishinoya’s golden-brown eyes were shining and watching him expectantly.

Asahi’s fingers tingled. He pulled their faces together and gave him a firm kiss, he felt suddenly exited. Noya gripped his upper arm. At first it was all touching, gentle caresses and pats to know that the other was there. It went further with Noya, he opened his mouth and their tongues met. Asahi was letting himself be roped in, and he was very much enjoying it. His hand slipped to Nishinoya’s waist and he squeezed it. He felt Nishinoya’s hand on his shoulder and they parted.

“How are you so good at this?.” He breathed, his eyes half-lidded and his mouth agape.

Asahi’s eyes went wide. “I-I don’t know.”

Nishinoya caught Asahi’s lips again and climbed onto his lap causing Asahi’s heart to go into meltdown. He quickly recovered and wrapped one arm around his waist and clutched his back with the other.

“Can we..?.”Noya whispered into his ear.

At that moment Asahi’s mind was changed. He took a hold of Nishinoya and laid him down on his bed. He stroked his cheek. He felt Noya’s hands tug at the hem of his shirt. A smile carved it’s way into his face. “Patience…” He breathed, thinking he might be saying it more to himself than Noya now.

He pulled his jumper over his head and his shirt came with it. He stripped Noya’s from him so they were both bare chested. He leaned down and kissed Noya’s hot neck, leaving a trail of kisses down to the edge of his jeans. He unbuttoned them and tugged them off, discarding them onto the floor beside them. Looking down at Noya, through the dim light of the lamp, Asahi saw Noya’s nipples were erect. He shivered, he told himself it was because of the cold.

Noya blinked at him. “Your turn.” He said simply. Asahi obeyed, stripping to his boxers. He made heir mouth’s meet once again, before he could make any more requests. Asahi let his hand drift to Noya’s crotch and he massaged his member, getting encouragement from the varying grip Noya hand on the crook between his neck and shoulder.

Slowly, with the steady movement of his hand, he felt Noya get hard. Noya whined softly into his mouth and Asahi looked at him. His eyes were squinting and he was fidgeting. “Asahi.” his whole body stopped when Noya said his name. It was then he realised this was actually happening.

Soon they were both totally naked, close together under the sheets. “Asahi, you’re going to put it in right?.”

“I-I hadn’t planned- only you’re so small and I’m-” He babbled, becoming shy once again.

“It’s okay.” Noya said, cupping Asahi’s cheeks. “I’m used to it, oh uh… I haven’t with any other guys- I’ve- on my own…” Noya became the flustered one for once. “Well… you know.”

Asahi gulped. “G-got it.” He grabbed the bag of things Noya bought and took out the lube. He felt his heartbeat as he tried to do it with some amount of grace. He lathered the lube onto one of his fingers and bashfully pressed a finger to Noya’s entrance. His eyes were pressed shut. Before long Asahi’s finger was inside Noya. He was enraptured by the look on Noya’s face as he massaged his insides. He felt it begin to loosen at his touch. He tentatively added another finger and Noya arched into it.

Asahi was completely into it then, he himself was fully erect and straining, but he was wholeheartedly enjoying Noya’s reactions. The small noises and body movements was enough to excite him. By the time he had Nishinoya loose enough, Noya’s hand was curled into the sheets and he was pushing himself onto Asahi’s fingers.

His eyes opened, “Asahi…” Noya gave him a pleading look.

He removed his fingers and Noya looked tense without them. He rolled on the condom that lay open beside them and covered himself with a bit of extra lube and lined himself up. “You still okay?.”

He nodded swiftly, biting onto his lip.  Slowly, Asahi pushed himself inside,  a shudder of pleasure went up his back. He’d  never felt this good in his life. As he went further inside Noya’s fingers tugged at his hair and pulled it loose. Locks of his hair hung down.

“C-can I move?.” Asahi asked, his body was stiff with anticipation and he was desperately holding back.

“Please.” He replied curtly.

Asahi rolled his hips back and forth. Using all the willpower he had not to overdo it. He squeezed his eyes closed and bit his lip. He moved a little faster with each thrust, he was getting more eager and losing himself in his motions. He remembered himself and leaned down. He placed a kiss on Noya’s cheek.

Asahi pushed himself up on his fists. He used one hand to hold onto Noya’s lower back to suppost him. He thrusted sharply, Noya flipped his head back and arched his back, moaning “ _Fuck_.” loudly.

“Are you okay-”

“Don’t stop”  He breathed.

Asahi obeyed, keeping up his movements.  Nishinoya was moving in rhythm with him, his hands were gripping onto Asahi’s forearms. “F-fuck.”

Nishinoya’s eyes fell open and they locked eyes. Asahi’s heart skipped a beat. Their connection was pure electricity. He could feel the surge in every inch of his body and they both came closer to the edge.

“Asahi!.” Nishinoya cried as he spurted up his torso.

“Noya.” Asahi moaned as he followed closely. Their foreheads touched as Asahi let out some hot ragged breaths.

Asahi pulled out and discarded the condom in the nearby bin. Then he used his underwear to wipe Noya clean.

Asahi laid down beside Noya. The pair made eye contact again. Nishinoya was smiling at him, his eyes bright. He felt a tear slide down his cheek and quickly wiped it away.

“Are you alright?.”  Noya asked, his eyebrows coming together with concern.

He nodded. “I’m just happy…”

“Oh… Okay.” He said, the concern leaving. It was replaced with a smile again. “I’m happy too.”

“Can I cuddle you?.” Asahi asked in a light tone, he was feeling brave.

Nishinoya smirked. “Of course.” He turned over and pressed himself against Asahi’s back. He pulled his arm over and snuggled into it. He gave his palm a kiss. “So we’re dating now right?.” He questioned, ever to the point.

“Well I dunno…” Asahi joked, laughing at the betrayed look Noya gave him. “Yes. Yes we are. You’re my boyfriend” He grinned. “You’re my boyfriend.”

He felt Noya give him a fairy kiss on his arm. He wrapped his arms around his form and held him close. He never thought this moment could be real. He smiled to himself, because it was real. Nishinoya was here in his arms and it was going to stay that way for a long time.


End file.
